


Erotyczne fantazje 187

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 187

Weiss wsunęła swój palec w wilgotną kobiecość Ruby, który powoli wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej liderki.

Dziedziczka nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby doprowadzić swoją kochankę do orgazmu. Ruby wiła się na wszystkie strony z rozkoszy. Jej soki spryskały całe łóżko.


End file.
